Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * Zsaji's race * Locations: * ** Heroes' base ** Magneto's base Items: * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * As revealed in , the mercenary Deadpool was among the heroes gathered by the Beyonder, but per the it was revealed that the Wasp inadvertently used the wish fulfillment abilities of Battleworld to make everyone forget Deadpool was ever there. Specifically, Deadpool was depicted as being among the heroes when they were trapped under the mountain and when they discovered Zsaji's village. In Deadpool's recollection, he helped the heroes escape from the mountain and he becomes a rival with the Torch for Zsaji's affections. * The private council between Thor and Enchantress in this issue and Thor's clash with the villains is expanded upon further in . * Although Kang is slain here, Doctor Doom later resurrects him in . * Colossus thinks about his girlfriend, the Sprite, who was left behind on Earth. The couple formed a relationship with the events of - . * Rogue thinks to how "not so long ago" she would be on Doom's side. Rogue is referring to her tenure with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants which began in until she joined the X-Men in . * Ben Grimm changes back into his Thing form after reverting to his human form in . He learns that he can change back and forth at will by . While Ben comes to believe that he has gained this ability because they are on Battleworld, Reed has theorized as early as that Ben has always had this ability, only a psychological block has prevented him from doing so in the past. Chronology Notes Events in this story happen behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Captain America: * - The heroes are trapped under a mountain. Break free. * - The heroes find Zsaji's village. Hawkeye: * - The heroes are trapped under a mountain. Break free. * - The heroes find Zsaji's village. Iron Man: Name: * - The heroes are trapped under a mountain. Break free. * - The heroes find Zsaji's village. Captain Marvel: * - The heroes are trapped under a mountain. Break free. * - The heroes find Zsaji's village. She-Hulk: * - The heroes are trapped under a mountain. Break free. * - The heroes find Zsaji's village. Hulk: * - The heroes are trapped under a mountain. Break free. * - The heroes find Zsaji's village. Spider-Man: * - The heroes are trapped under a mountain. Break free. * - The heroes find Zsaji's village. Mister Fantastic: * - The heroes are trapped under a mountain. Break free. * - The heroes find Zsaji's village. Human Torch: * - The heroes are trapped under a mountain. Break free. * - The heroes find Zsaji's village. Thing: * - The heroes are trapped under a mountain. Break free. * - The heroes find Zsaji's village. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}